100th hunger games
by goofhead1
Summary: Katniss and Peeta are still alive and are mentoring the new tributes for district 12, they haven't had a victor in years and now their son is reaped along with the daughter of a dead tribute. What will happen if she falls in love with their son? Will two more tributes win again this year?
1. Chapter 1

_**The 100**__**th**__** annual hunger games!**_

**Katniss's POV (only for now)**

We stood behind the stage, Peeta and I have been mentoring for a little while now and so far we have had no new victors. For 26 years we watched tributes die and it is quite upsetting, I and Peeta got married after the 75th hunger game and now we have two kids, our daughter Charlotte Mellark, who is 25 today which is a relief to me since she can't be reaped but our son Daniel Mellark is 17 so he can be reaped. Today is the reaping if you haven't already guessed and I am as nervous as ever for our boy. Peeta whisper in my ear that we better get ready because we were about to be called onto stage, we were announce by Effie who is determined to keep her youth. We walked on stage and sat down in the two chairs that we were provided with, the mayor came on, said the history of panem, we watched the video that I have seen plenty of times and then it went to the anthem. Finally Effie went to the bowls and said ladies first like she had every year before this. She stuck her hand in the bowl and pulled it out.

"Serene Sarlin."

I watched as she walked up her with no emotion in her face, as she walked up I got a good look at her: her hair was blonde which was rare in the seam and her eyes were grey. Then it hit me, she was the daughter of Rosaline Sarlin, Rosaline was called when Clove and Cato had their reaping years ago but Clove took her place. Serene was living in district 2 since her mother had died and the peace keepers ruled she shouldn't be in district 2, she was 13 when she was sent here and now she is 17. I was busy in thought when Effie walked over to the boys bowl and pulled out a name.

"Daniel Mellark."

My heart dropped, my little boy was going into the hunger games. This was exactly the reason I didn't want to have kids. Peeta whispered in my ear that everything would be alright and we watched as they shook hands and were sent into the justice building. I headed in with Peeta and Effie and we sat in a room while we waited for Daniel and Serene to come back, it was two hours before they had actually finished. I assumed Daniel's friends had come to visit him along with his sister but I don't know who went to see Serene. We headed out for the train shortly after that. When we got on the train I noticed Serene looked very angry, I tried to ask her what was wrong but she snapped at me and said.

"I am angry at you, girl on fire."

She spun around and headed to her room. I was kind of shocked and I could hear Peeta trying to lighten the mood with Daniel. We all went into the dining room except for Serene and we sat down. We were sitting there talking when I heard a familiar voice, we all looked at the door and it was haymitch. He smirked and said

"Happy 4th quarter quell!"

The way he said it made everyone laugh except Effie, he was trying to mimic Effie's capitol voice. He joined us at the table and we all continued to talk, we were talking when I said

"Haymitch, why is Serene angry at me?"

Haymitch sighed and I knew this was going to be a long explanation; his hair was grey now since he was pretty old and he had the smell of alcohol on him.

"You killed her father Katniss."

We were all confused; I looked at Peeta before saying.

"But she's 17, who was her father?"

He looked at everyone before saying

"Cato."

This made me even more confused; if Cato was truly her father then she would be 25.

"But she's 17, how can Cato be her father?"

He shrugged

"Her mother had made some sort of deal with the capitol, they brought Cato back to life for a few years and they had a little girl before he died again. She was told that you had killed him."

I did not even believe the story.

"And she believes it?"

He nodded

"Yes, because she has the proof. Her mother showed her the clip from the hunger games that you guys were in and she was told that it some sort of treatment."

I sat there in disbelief; everyone else was talking while I sat there not really sure what to do. Was she going to hate me forever?


	2. Chapter 2

_**The 100**__**th**__** annual hunger games!**_

**Serene's POV**

I was standing in my room looking out the window at the countryside when Effie our escort came in and told me that it was for dinner. I rolled my eyes and followed her out to the dining room; I was stuck sitting next to Katniss. I noticed that the old male mentor before Katniss and Peeta won was sitting here too, he was kind of old at this point so I assumed that he was here only because he would end up dying soon. I got a plate and went and got some food, I didn't bother getting a lot of food since I didn't want to get sick. I was eating my food when Peeta spoke up.

"Serene what are your skills?"

I looked up at him and put my fork down.

"I can do almost anything, my mother taught me quite a lot before she died."

Katniss rolled her eyes and said

"Well what kind of stuff?"

In my head I wanted to say 'Wouldn't you like to know?' but on the outside I tried to be nice and so I said

"I can throw knifes, I'm okay at camouflage and I can use a sword."

She nodded and I started to eat again before she said

"Can you identify plants? Can you catch and kill animals? That's what will keep you alive."

I shrugged

"I know what plants that I can eat, I have caught quite a few animals in the past." I smirked "I know what tracker jackers look like."

She was highly unamused with my last remark and she went back to eating, Haymitch was the next person to speak up.

"You two need a plan otherwise you guys won't stay alive."

I snapped at this point

"I thought you're not a mentor anymore!"

He chuckled at my anger

"I'm not, but it can't hurt to come help Katniss and Peeta since you seem to have some fire in you that you took from your father."

I slammed my hands on the table

"You don't know anything about my father!" I shouted before getting up and walking out of the dining room, I stormed all the way down to my room when I heard some feet running towards me. My first reaction was to turn around and kick them and I did, I sent him flying down the hall into a little side table, when I got a good look at who it was I ran towards him.

"I'm so sorry Daniel, I didn't mean to kick you, it was just-"

He cut me off mid-sentence

"Just instinct, I know. I have seen you practice in the woods sometimes."

I helped him up

"You're not hurt are you?"

He smiled and shook his head

"Nope, I might have a bruise later but that's okay. How come you didn't say that you're good at hand to hand combat?"

I looked out the window

"Because when do you actually see two tributes fighting together with no weapons?"

He nodded and looked out the window with me

"True, but it might still be useful."

I nodded and pointed at an oncoming shape

"Look it's the capitol!"

He looked in that direction

"Yeah, I guess we should probably go get ready to leave the train."

Daniel headed to his room while I stood there and watched as we entered the capitol, everyone was different colors it seemed and they were all smiling and waving. Some were pointing at the train and trying to keep up with it. I laughed they wouldn't be able to keep up with this train, I went into my room and collected whatever I had from my room, Tonight was the chariot rides.

When I had gotten my stuff I met up with Daniel, Peeta, Katniss, Haymitch and Effie before we all exited the train and was attacked with photos from the media. When we got to the training center we were whisked away to our stylists, my stylist would be the same as Katniss had when she went into the games. I wasn't allowed to meet him until my team was done with me, after they had gotten every inch of hair and dirt off of me I was given a robe and I saw down on a chair, Cinna soon came in with something in a black bag.

"What are you going to set us on fire?"

He laughed and put the bag down.

"No but I have been told that you have a fiery attitude so I am going to work with that."

I looked at him "You're my stylist not my mentor."

He nodded and sat down. "That's true but when I said I was going to work with your attitude I meant it." He took something out of his bag and told me to close my eyes, I closed my eyes and he went to work with my hair. When I was allowed to open my eyes I saw that my hair was a different color, it was like fire, and he took out some make up and went to work on my eyes. When I opened them and looked in the mirror they had red and orange eye shadow, it blended together in the middle and looked really cool. My stylist team came back in and they did my nails, I thought that they would paint my nails like they did with Katniss's, she had fire painted on hers. Instead they did the same thing as my eye shadow, when they were finished they threw glitter at me and made me spin around in it. I was just hoping I didn't look as stupid as I felt, when they were done with that cinna finally took out of his back the outfit I was wearing. It was a simple dress but cut off at the knees, he knew that I looked disappointed and then he unclipped something and a little trail like a wedding dress appeared. He could see my eyes light up, I put the dress on and he put little golden shoes on my feet. For the first time in a while I felt happy. He added some red lipstick on before he said I was done and we headed out to meet Daniel, Katniss and Peeta were also out there, Daniel wore a similar outfit only he had a suit on, I smiled a little when he saw me, his jaw dropped. I laughed and said

"Close your mouth you'll catch flies."

He closed it and smiled at me

"You look amazing."

I smiled a little more and said "Thank you."

Cinna interrupted us and said

"Your outfits are not complete though."

I looked at him funny and we were helped up onto a chariot, all the other districts started to go and Peeta and Katniss left before district 1 went out, Cinna walked over to our chariots and set fire to the trail on my dress. I freaked and was going to put it out until he said that it was safe. He then went over to Daniel and set his little cape like thing on fire. Cinna stepped back to admire his work as did Daniel's stylist. We were pretty soon pulled forward and we started going, I looked at all of the people and some awed at me, several boys tried to get over to me but some peacekeepers stopped them, one boy managed to get into the road and I finally got a good look at myself on the tv screen, I looked amazing. The peacekeeper shoved the oddly colored boy back into the crowd and we continued on. We were halfway done with the chariot ride when someone screamed something and everyone started to freak, I looked around frantically and tried to move. There was tracker jackers on the loose, someone had made them angry and set them free on the capitol, I desperately tried to get off of the chariot and just as I stepped off I felt several sharp stinks, I started to see funny things and the last thing I remember seeing was Daniel grabbing me and running into the training center.


	3. tributes

**I have decided to show everyone who the tributes are since I will be using some of their names and I just thought it would be intersting. ( i know I spelt that wrong)**

**100****th**** hunger game tributes**

District 1

Female- Katarina alvena

Male- Vincenzo Kagimoto

District 2

Female- thyra serina

Male- Danilo Deocampo

District 3

Female- devyn ognyana

Male- Elroy colonnese

District 4

Female- Marcie shiley

Male-Jed abete

District 5

Female- Alana mcelavin

Male- Dannie gornto

District 6

Female- Marcela Kucera

Male- Tod degasparre

District 7

Female- Penelope madonia

Male- Donnel tolve

District 8

Female- Carmella Ivester

Male- Vince Bowdler

District 9

Female- Marylou Castagna

Male- Cole bogneshutz

District 10

Female- Brigid coatie

Male- Nickolas Connealy

District 11

Female- Vallie Goldhammer

Male- Romeo Dejager

District 12

Female- Serene Sarlin

Male- Daniel Mellark


End file.
